starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lekila
|fgcolor= |race=Protoss |image=Lekila Frontline4 Body.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |birth=c. 2000 |death= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction=Protoss Empire (2000–2500) : Templar Caste Daelaam (2500–?) : Templar Caste |job=Teacher (formerly) High templar (formerly) Twilight archon |family= }} Lekila was a high templar teacher, remaining at the Velari Templar School for 400 years and becoming very powerful in the Khala. In addition to her high templar abilities, she fought with a spear-like instrument.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Biography Lekila attended the Velari Templar School alongside Rihod. Unlike her friend, who was stationed on a mothership, Lekila remained at the school, becoming the head teacher and delving ever deeper into the Khala. Such meditation came to an end when the zerg invaded Aiur. Lekila led her ten students in defending the school, but they abandoned it when the evacuation was declared. As they fought toward the safety of the city, Lekila used her repertoire of strategies. Eventually the zerg caught up to her, inflicting wounds which severed her psionic appendages. She believed her students had died, as she could no longer feel them in the Khala. The angry Lekila conjured a psionic storm that decimated many zerg, but lost consciousness afterward. Her friend Rihod arrived shortly afterward and rescued her.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. When Lekila awoke, she was greeted by Tyrak, a Dark Templar healer, who explained how Lekila and other Khalai now resided on Shakuras. Lekila was difficult with Tyrak, as she distrusted Dark Templar, and was in despair due to being cut off from the Khala. She tried to kill herself with psionic storms until Tyrak pointed out that her friends still cared for her, which is why they sought out the Dark Templar for aid. Furthermore, he told her the Void was embracing her. Lekila met with her students, but it went poorly. She believed they were afraid of her. When Rihod came to visit her, the meeting also started off poorly, as neither could feel each other's emotions. Rihod told her they had a mission—they would immediately return to Aiur and recover the Kassia crystal, a powerful xel'naga artifact, from the lower temple of the Velari Templar School. Lekila was the only templar alive who knew how to navigate the ever-shifting catacombs hiding the crystal. The two led a band of templar through the catacombs. During the search, Lekila's isolation continued to harm her social relations; she couldn't tell when Rihod made a joke, for instance. As time ran out, she finally discovered the crystal's hiding place, but it was sealed by xel'naga energies which made its seal immune to the power of the Khala. Lekila first wished to summon a Dark Templar to destroy the seal, but they didn't have the time; Lekila was forced to use her new Void-borne powers to recover the crystal. Unfortunately for the protoss, the zerg were overrunning the transport ship. Lekila and Rihod concocted a desperate strategy—they fused into a twilight archon. The new being's powers transported the Kassia crystal to the ship, which escaped while the new archon destroyed numerous zerg. The commander of the ship considered the twilight archon to be "the future".Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. References Category:Protoss characters in Frontline Category:Protoss Templar characters